


Just like in highschool

by SupercatFanatic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, highschool reunion, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6967552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/pseuds/SupercatFanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara receives her invitation to her highschool reunion but she doesn't want to go if it's to face her first love alone. So Cat naturally offers to go with her. As her date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just like in highschool

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I know it's been a while since I last posted but I can assure you that there will be a lot more coming!   
> I know that the highschool reunion is totally cliché and mine will not probably be extraordinary but I wanted to write one so... 
> 
> Also, thank you to Anna (myheartisbro-ken on Tumblr) because this precious beta-read me! 
> 
> Enjoy :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, its characters nor the main plot line. It's all property of the CW (sad I know.).

Kara looked at the envelope in her hand. She knew very well what it was. Highschool reunion. Not even ten years after their graduation. With all of her ex-classmates. And with Eleonore Mitchell. Oh god. She wasn't ready for that. She wasn't. Highschool had been tough on Kara, being an Alien on Earth and discovering her homosexuality left her feeling lonely and aloof. She had fought her instincts about saving everyone and kissing girls during all these years. It's not that she was ashamed of being gay, more like... Not wanting to be more bizarre than she already was? It had been okay until Alex left for college. She had someone she could trust inside the school, but when she left, she was back on her own and her big sis' couldn't scare the bullies off anymore. Not that Kara had feared they would beat her up, but the words were terrible.   
The assistant jumped, having been brought back to Earth by her boss.

"I am sorry, Miss Grant. I just dozed off."

The older blonde looked at her with her eyebrows raised. Her glasses on her nose. She always had loved this look and hated it at the same time. She felt like it could read her soul much better than her x-ray vision could ever do. 

"You have been distracted the entire day."

"I know, I'm just a bit... Off today. I will be better tomorrow."

"Door."

Kara nodded and closed the glass door of Cat's office.

"Is it something related to Supergirl?"

The younger woman smiled shyly but shook her head. She was always embarrassed when Cat talked about her secret identity like it was a common subject.

"Then what is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's silly really. I’m going to take care of it."

Cat gestured to the couch opposite to her so Kara could sit.

"My assistant is being unproductive today. I want to know why."

The superhero blushed, it made Cat smirk. She always loved to make her blush. 

"There is... There is this highschool reunion that I have to attend to and I'm not sure I want to go because... Well I have nothing to show off to them you know? But I also want to go because I need to prove to them that I wasn't as bad as they liked to tell me I was... And that's it."

Cat looked into her blue ocean eyes, she stared at Kara with such intensity that the girl was almost drawn to her. She wanted to look away, the piercing gaze of her boss made her uncomfortable...

"The. Whole. Story. Chop chop."

How had she known? Kara would never know. But she told her everything.

"There was this girl that I had a big crush on, Eleonore. We were friend, kind of. Almost my only friend back then. I didn't say anything, I kept it for me because I had trouble with other students already, I didn't want to face homophobia nor lose my only friend after my sister left for college. But the last day of highschool, just before the graduation... I... I told her how I felt."

She could hear Cat's slow and calm breathing and decided to focus on it. She had not told this story since it happened. She had not told anyone except Alex, it hurt to let it out again. But she had grown out of it. She could show Cat that she was stronger than that.

"We were alone at the moment but she just laughed at me and told me... Awful things. And then she just ran away from me, and told the story to everyone. How I started crying when she insulted me... I think there were pictures of me that other people took... It's just... We had a great friendship, and I think she was the first person I fell in love with. She just... Crushed all of it. In a handful of seconds."

Cat watched her, listened to her. Like she was telling the most important story in the world. Kara could see her tightened fists, and how her heartbeat rate had increased, she could feel the anger of her boss. What she didn't know was why it would put her in such a state, it was just a story...

"This girl, Elana or something... Will she be there?"

Kara nodded slowly.

"I think so, she was quite popular. She probably still talks to everyone."

"Good. Then we're going."

The look on Kara's face was priceless. Did her boss said that THEY were going? 

"Did you just say 'we'?"

"I'm glad to know that you Superhearing is on point."

Kara blinked a few times, trying to process the information. She knew it would be stupid to tell Cat that she didn't have to do that, part of her wanted to do it nonetheless... But the other part, the stronger one... She was afraid that Cat would take back her offer. Having her there would made her feel so much better, it was a silly feeling really. But her boss' presence made her feel safe, and more confident. Because she knew that she was doing things right when Miss Grant was there.   
But the reality hit her hard, people didn't bring their boss to highschool reunions.

"But Miss Grant... People only come with their... Partners..."

Cat smirked when Kara didn't even fight the fact that they would be going together. She had taught her well.

"So?"

Kara looked at her with utter panic.

"We... We are not together."

Cat smirked.

"Thank you, Keira. I hadn't noticed yet."

The younger girl blushed and started correcting herself, rambling about how Cat didn't need to do that, but was stopped by Cat's finger raised.

"Oh shush Kara. I'm going with you and we're going to show this idiot what she missed back then."

If it were possible, Kara would have blushed deeper. When she didn't answer, Cat took that as a confirmation.

"Send me the details, and book us a flight." 

Kara nodded, not sure what to say. She was about to leave when she turned her head back towards Cat, who was working on her layouts, as if Kara had just told her that the proofreading was done. She hesitated, looking at the concentrated frown on her boss' face.

"Thank you, Miss Grant."

Cat didn't raised her head, only dismissed her with a wave of her hand.   
The blonde smiled and left, wondering how all of this could end well for her relationship with Cat.

**********************************

Cat rubbed her temples. She was waiting for her driver to pick her up with Kara. Why she had proposed to do that was a mystery. Going with her assistant on her Highschool reunion as a couple when she knew she had feelings for her... Maybe it was that that made her decide it. Seeing how Kara struggled to tell her story, and how trusting she had been. She just felt like she had to help her. 

"Next time just give her an advice."

They were leaving for two days only. Carter was with his father, happy to see that her mom made some effort to spend time with his favourite baby-sitter ever. She had prepared a suitcase with some outfits for her, and another one with three dresses and pair of shoes for the younger woman. She knew that Kara would like something beautiful to impress this stupid girl, she had everything planned out -plus seeing Kara in those dress would be delightful. 

She heard the ringtone of her phone and saw that ridiculous picture of her assistant that Carter had insisted she put for her contact. 

"We'll be there in a few seconds, Miss Grant."

She thanked the girl and took her suitcase to the hall, waiting for the text that would tell her she could go out. But it never came. She just heard a soft knock on the door. She opened to find a shy but smiling Kara. 

"Hey."

"Keira?"

"I'm picking you up, I thought that you would probably have extra baggage so..."

Cat rolled her eyes.

"Is that a way of telling me that I pack too much?"

The girl smiled.

"You said it." She quipped before walking away with Cat's luggage.

The older woman smiled, only when she was sure that her assistant couldn't see her. She also looked at Kara, at her body. Her arms flexed when she carried the suitcases, and she wondered if she wasn't forcing it. After all, with Supergirl's strength, two suitcases couldn't be that heavy, right? She smirked, imagining that maybe, she was discovering a flirty Kara.  
These two days were going to be very interesting.

**********************************

The journey had been calm, they had not spoken too much, Kara knowing that Cat preferred silence while traveling, and Cat enjoying the struggle of her assistant to keep her mouth shut. She had failed at various time during the flight, letting out an exciting squeal when she discovered a gadget or an option from the First Class. Cat would never admit it, but she found oddly endearing the fact that despite all the girl had been through in her life, she was still able to enjoy simple things and to be excited over nothing. She reprimanded Kara once or twice, just for the show. 

"Keira, act like an actual adult.", "Can't you stay still, Keira?" And every time, the girl had blushed, smiled and looked away. She almost felt guilty for it. Almost. She was still Cat Grant.   
But now that they were at the hotel, getting the keycard of the suite Cat had paid for, the older woman started to question her decision. She hadn't even asked Kara how she felt about having rumours saying that she was sleeping with her boss, an older woman with a kid. They were far enough so the rumours wouldn't get to National City, but there was still a risk. 

"Keira!"

Cat was on the couch, a glass of whiskey in her hand, staring at the black screen of the TV. 

"Yes, Miss Grant?"

The girl came in wearing her PJ's. A short and a tank top, showing off her arms and her toned legs. It was really unfair to have such a beautifully sculpted body. Her hair was still wet from the shower, she was drying them with a fluffy towel. She was strangely gorgeous, so natural, so casual. 

"Come here."

And the girl did, she sat next to Cat, the towel on her lap, almost embarrassed by her light outfit.

"I realized that I didn't give you a choice back then, in my office. If you don't want to go to this reunion with me I will not hold it against you."

Kara frowned, not quite getting where Cat was going.

"What I am saying, is that you may not want to be seen dating your boss and an older woman. You are young, and this could be perceived as odd to people. And maybe not as impressive as I thought it could be, I was a bit ahead of myself."

Wow, Kara must have fallen hard on her head. Did Cat just tell her that?

"Why would it be weird to be with you? I would be so proud to be your girlfriend..."

Cat snorted and sipped the remaining of her glass.

"I have a son of your age."

"I'm sorry but I don't see why it would be strange. I mean... It was common on Krypton. Marriages were only matter of politics and power..."

"That's what people will think when they will see us together, that you are after my money and powerful empire. And that I am in a midlife crisis."

Kara's smile became a grin.

"I guess we will have to be very convincing then."

Cat could only smile at that. The night was promising.

**********************************

When Cat woke up the next day, it was already eleven in the morning. Arriving at midnight the night before made her sleep in her morning routine, enjoying the extra hours of rest. Paying for a suite meant that there were two bedrooms, so she had no idea if her assistant was already up or if she was still sleeping. Knowing how those millennials were, she guessed she was still asleep, or playing some games on her phone. 

She made her way to the balcony to admire the view they had on the city. It really was breath-taking. She was contemplating the buildings, and the river that went between them... She enjoyed the feeling of the sun on her face, and the wind on her cheeks... It was a beautiful day. 

"Hi!"

She jumped, surprised by Kara, who was sitting in the corner of the balcony.

"Oh my... I'm sorry, Miss Grant!"

Her hand still on her sternum, the woman turned toward her assistant.

"It's quite alright, Keira." 

The blonde stood up and went next to her, looking at the city as well.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you."

They were smiling, just looking at the city Kara lived in for the better part of her Earth life.

"I used to take Alex flying over the river soon after arriving on Earth. We were spending all of our sleep hours out, flying or just watching the stars."

Cat was looking at her now, trying to understand the sad expression on Kara's face.

"It seems like good memories. Why are you so sad about it?"

"One night, my foster parents caught us. We were in for the worst reprimand ever. Like always when I used my powers. But... When Jeremiah was telling me how important it was that no one discovered how special I was... People knocked at the door. They were from a secret agency, they wanted to take me, study me, use me, control me... But Jeremiah went to work with them instead, as a scientist. He died a year later, on duty."

She felt Cat's hand on hers and it made her look into her eyes. She saw how touched by the story she was, and how true her next words were.

"I'm sorry, Kara."

She turned her hand under Cat's and took it in hers. The smaller hand squeezed the other, showing that she was there for her. Their eyes were slowly drowning into the other's one, blue mixing with hazel, to produce warmth and comfort. They were closer than they had ever been before, and they didn't want to move. Drawn to each other, under a spell... But it was broken by knock on the door.   
They tore apart, blushing as if they had been caught making out under the stadium stairs. It had been so intimate... 

Cat was the first to regain her composure, she went to the door and opened it. It was room service with their breakfast.  
Kara was still on the balcony, processing what had just happened. She vaguely heard Cat thank the man and calling her, but she couldn't move. Not when her brain was such a mess. But when the second call came, she knew she had to, because Cat Grant hated to repeat herself.

**********************************

The reunion was three hours away from now. The day had passed too slowly and too quickly at the same time, for both Cat and Kara. They had spent their time working on the layouts for the next week, deciding that they would spend the next day visiting the town. It was easy for them, to focus on work. Staying in the comfort zone would keep them safe. The moment on the balcony had shaken them more than they would care to admit. Cat was left wondering what she was doing with her assistant and if it was right, Kara asking herself if she had read her boss correctly. She had been certain that she saw something more than friendship in Cat's eyes... But now wasn't the time for questions. She had to get dressed for the reunion. She had packed the green dress that she had worn on the Supergirl editorial launch party, she looked good in it, and no one would know she had already worn it. 

Cat was in her room, dressing as well. She couldn't wait to see the dress her boss had picked up and hoped that they wouldn't clash... She was imagining the smaller woman undressing, putting on a beautiful red or black dress with a pair of stiletto heels... Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in?"

"Of course!"

She was already dressed, she only had her hair to do and her make-up. Cat came in, she was wearing only a towel. Kara's mouth opened wide, taking in the sight of her almost naked boss in front of her. Conscious of the effect she had on the superhero, the blonde smirked, making the other one blush.

"I don't pay you enough to buy yourself many dresses so I picked three for you, chose the one you prefer, the shoes are in the suitcase too."

"Miss Grant, it's not necessary..."

"It is. We're going to clash otherwise."

Kara smiled, she knew it was Cat's way to tell her that she wanted to offer the outfit, to show her support. 

"Okay, I'll just pick one. Thank you so much!"

Cat left the room, and Kara was sure that she gave an extra sway of her hips... But then she may have dreamt it.

Cat came back in the room half an hour later, she had her dress on and her make-up was done, she just had to straighten her hair for the night.   
When she entered, she stopped dead, freezing at the sight of Kara in the deep blue dress. It was a knee length one, hugging her toned figure. She looked at her legs, how smooth and strong they looked. Then her sight travelled up, to her ass and her back... She noticed that Kara hadn't zipped her dress. She walked closer, despite the absence of reaction of the girl, Cat knew that she wasn't unannounced, thanks to the superhearing.  
When she was behind her assistant, staring at her neck, she talked, barely above whisper.

"May I?"

There was a small nod, but Cat saw it. She put her hand on Kara's hip, her thumb caressing the small of her back to hold the zipper down and closed it with the other. It was very delicate, slow, torturing. She could feel Kara shiver under her touch. She wanted to explore this body, she wanted to put her hands everywhere, to worship this body with all of her will. But she couldn't. She came here as Kara's friend, to help her turn the page of highschool. So she took her hands off Kara as if it was burning her skin.   
The blonde turned and looked at her, flushed. 

"Thank you."

Cat nodded, still staring at her assistant.

"You are beautiful."

Kara was about to answer when she noticed how Cat was dressed. She was in a black knee-length dress, with a low cut on her back and no bra. Her make-up was simple but she didn't need it, she was already perfect. 

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies."

Kara did so and nodded.

"I just have to brush my hair and we can go."

"Would you let me braid it? I just want to do a little braid on the side, it would show off your eyes, and with the dress and your make-up, it would be exquisite."

And Kara agreed, because the sensation of Cat's hands on her was wonderful, nothing like what she had already felt in her life. She craved it. And while Cat braided her hair, she just looked at her in the mirror, memorizing the focused look on her boss' face. Her hands were delicate, thin fingers taking strand after strand, interlacing them with precision. She was so careful with her, like she might break... And Kara realized that it was good to have somebody behaving like she was just a normal human being, to see this side of her boss. When she was done, they locked eyes through the mirror. It was strangely intense, intimate, but also very distant, almost like a dream. It seems so easy and yet so complicated at the same time. Kara was lost, and she could see in Cat eyes that the woman was too. 

After a long minute of staring at each other, Cat seemed to realize what was happening. She took off her hands from resting on Kara's shoulders and cleared her throat, breaking the spell.

"I'm going to do my hair. I'll be ready in twenty minutes."

Kara could only nod, still taking in what had just happened. When her boss was out, she couldn't hold back her grin, there was something happening here, and somehow, she couldn't wait to find out what.

**********************************

They were finally in the car. The driver had been late and had found a very angry Cat at the hotel reception. Kara was smiling apologetically, knowing full well how scary the tiny woman could look. But she didn't say anything, still in the boss and assistant dynamic. She know she should start to act with Cat more like a girlfriend, but she had hard time doing it when knowing it was all fake...

"Keira, I'm talking to you. Where are you?"

Kara's head snapped up and she looked at her boss.

"I am sorry, Miss Grant. I guess I am a little nervous about tonight..."

Cat's face softened immediately, she put her hand on Kara's forearm.

"Everything will be fine, trust me."

She bit her lips, still unsure.

"What's wrong?"

Kara blushed and smiled shyly.

"Would you... Would you call me Kara tonight? At least in front of everyone?"

Cat smiled, and it was an actual smile, not her usual business smile. 

"Of course, but only if you call me Cat. We are a couple tonight, after all."

The young woman nodded, grinning. She looked out by the window, the lights she had spent so much time watching from the sky were all here. It made her feel safe, and Cat's hand sill resting on her arm didn't do anything to counter the feeling. For the first time, since she had received the letter, she felt relaxed.

But it wouldn't last long. As soon as the driver told them that they were at the highschool, Cat felt her assistant tense. She got the feeling really, and promised herself to make everything easier. 

"Hey, it's going to be fine. You are going to show them how awesome you are."

Cat wasn't one for compliments, but she knew that Kara needed them. And she was right, because the smile on her assistant's face was worth everything.

"Good, now let's go, Kara."

As they both got out of the limo Cat had insisted they took, the older woman interlaced her fingers with Kara's, letting her know she was there, and showing the world their supposed status as a couple.   
Kara knew it was for the show, but it felt so right to hold Cat's hand in hers... She decided to let it go for now. "Just focus on the reunion."  
They walked to the entrance of the ballroom and gave their name. With their nametags on their dresses -and a complaint from Cat about how hideous it looked-, they continued and arrived in the room where all of the former students were.

Kara looked overwhelmed, she remembered everyone, and everything they had told her. She remembered exactly how she had felt after her humiliating experience. She looked at Cat with panic in her eyes, but what she saw was pure adoration and comfort. 

"We're not leaving until you show them who you really are, Kara."

And just when she was about to answer her, a man and a woman came to greet them.

"Oh god, isn't that Kara Danvers? How are you?"

Cat looked at the man, dark hair, with piercing blue eyes, but not as beautiful as Kara's. He probably was the popular boy from the basketball team. 

"Oh hey, Dan. I'm fine, happy to be back! Here, let me introduce you to..."

"Cat Grant, her girlfriend."

She had extended her hand and he shook it, surprised to feel such a strong hand for a small woman. 

"So you really were gay after all. Nice catch!"

He was smiling but it was fake, Cat knew these smiles very well.

"Won't you introduce us to this lady?"

The woman in question had stayed completely silent, watching the exchange from afar.

"Oh yes, sorry. This is my wife. Jane."

The woman smiled at them. She had a tired look, and probably didn't want to be there. Cat guessed she would rather have been at home with their children, spending the night alone for once.

"So, what do you become?"

"I work at CatCo Worldwide Media in National City. It's a very nice city, everything is just so much bigger than here..."

He smirked.

"You work at CatCo, with Cat Grant as your boss and girlfriend, right?"

"Exactly, Kara is doing an excellent job. Being an editor at such a young age is impressive." 

"I guess she knew how to get a promotion, sharing the bed of your boss is certainly helping."

He was looking at Kara, straight into her eyes. He was having fun. She decided to cut the discussion short, before Cat ripped the man's heart off.

"You know that it's not how it works, Dan. Now if you'll excuse us, I think we'll get something to drink."

She took Cat's hand and led her to the bar.

"Why didn't you say anything to defend yourself?"

"He was playing with me, pushing my buttons. He was doing it a lot back then because he knew it frightened me. I was always afraid to lose control and to hurt someone, I just ran away before it happened."

She asked for two glasses before turning back to Cat who was studying her. 

"You are not in highschool anymore. You are not going to lose control. I won't let my girlfriend being put down."

The blonde didn't answer, Cat had called her ‘her girlfriend’ and it made her feel so strange. So good, so warm. 

After that, the conversation was easier. It appears that people had kept a good memory of Kara, and they were almost all happy to see her. Of course, some didn't remember her, but she wouldn't stop smiling because of that. She would just remind them something that had happened and they would laugh. Cat was learning more and more about Kara's childhood, her hometown and what she had been through. Sometimes, between two talks, her assistant would tell her something funny about her ex-classmates. How Miranda Slawn had burnt her entire hair in chemistry class once, and how David and James were known as the 'Stupid Twins' because they would always say something dumb. She told her how Dan was one of the worst bullies. He was the one who threw her into a bin and she had had to fake it because he obviously couldn't have moved her if she hadn't want to, how it had been more humiliating that it was her who threw herself in the bin so no one had suspicions about her powers... Cat wanted to exterminate him, to ruin his life, his career. But Kara had told her that it was fine, it was all in the past. Her girlfriend of the night wasn't really calmer, but at least she wouldn't destroy him. Kara realized that she was having a good time, holding Cat's hand during the whole evening was the greatest part of it, but seeing all of these people again made her feel content. They were all different, she could read the apologies in some people's eyes when they saw her. They had grown out of it, realized how stupid they were at the time. And Kara could only forgive them, because she was Sunny Danvers, and she always forgave. Cat was smiling too, she knew that all of this was dangerous, that her feelings for Kara became stronger with each passing words. But she couldn't stop herself, she was falling deeper and harder every minute. 

And then she saw the woman. The one. She had made some research about her, knew what she looked like, what she was doing now. It didn't help that she was a successful woman and beautiful on top of that. She waited for Kara to notice her, and she didn't have to look at her to know when she did. Her body froze immediately. Cat squeezed her hand and turned to face her. Her second hand came to her cheek and caressed it slowly.

"It's alright, she can't do anything to hurt you. Not again."

Kara nodded weakly, and tried to smile. It was the least convincing smile she had ever had, but it was all she could come up with. 

"Eleonore."

"Hi, Kara."

They looked at each other for long seconds. They didn't talk, just study the other. Cat could see some regret in the girl's eyes but also that she was in a power stance. She was trying to impress Kara, as if she was trying to pick up where they left the last day of highschool, the popular girl and her lovesick puppy. Cat interrupted them.

"Cat Grant, Kara's..."

"Girlfriend. I know. They all talk about that. Kara with CatCo's CEO, quite the gossip right?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't do gossip anymore, not since twenty-five years ago."

They smiled at each other, but it was tensed, angry and dangerous. Like two dogs fighting over a bone.

"So, Kara. I heard you are an editor? That's awesome! I always knew you would do great as a journalist."

"Yes, yes you did. And what are you doing now? Did you become a neurobiologist like you wanted?"

"Yeah, well, almost. Still have two years to pass and a memoir to write."

Kara was impressed, she didn't know her former friend was capable of it. Her years in highschool were hard, Kara always did her homework and tutored her before tests.  
Cat knew that she needed to let the two women talk, so she let go of Kara's hand and pecked her on the cheek. If the blonde was surprised, she didn't show it.

"I'm going to get something to drink, I'll bring you one too."

"Thanks, babe."

She knew she would pay for that later, but it was a one-time opportunity.   
Once she was gone, the two women started talking again.

"Listen Kara... About that last day and your confession..."

Kara's smile dropped. She had hoped they wouldn't talk about it, and Cat wasn't here to support or comfort her.

"What I did was..."

"Atrocious, immoral and completely out of line. I know. Now drop it."

Kara didn't know where it came from, she just know that the anger she had buried all those years ago was going up to the surface again.

"I am sorry, I was young and..."

"So was I. And so were everyone in this highschool. It’s in the past."

She wanted to drop the subject but her tone was aggressive, more than intended.

"Should we talk somewhere else?"

Kara nodded, heading for the door. She knew where to go, the only place where she had ever felt safe in this school. It was the roof of the geography class, you could access it by climbing a tree. Not that she would climb tonight, but under the tree would be a nice place to talk. So they went there, not sitting on the floor because of their dresses.

"Kara... We didn't realize back then... We were young."

"So was I. But I never bullied any kids, I never mocked anyone because they were different. Especially not because they were adopted after losing their family."

They went silent, Kara looking at the sky.

"And you want to know the worst in all of this?"

Eleonore was looking at her, her brown eyes staring right back at Kara's. 

"I went through all of this because I knew that I had my friend waiting for me, and it was worth everything. But then, this friend, the one I fell in love with, she humiliated me. Treating me like I had been nothing but a toy to play with through highschool. I was your puppy, you played with me and tossed me aside when you realized that it was serious for me. You ruined me."

She was crying, because she had waited so long to tell her all of this, so long to ask her why she had done that to her.

"You were never a toy for me. I loved you, deeply. But that day, when you told me how you felt... I panicked. So I did what I knew best how to do, I destroyed you."

Eleonore came closer to her, and it made her feel uncomfortable. But she didn't say anything, she was trying to apologize after all. Her back was now on the tree, Eleonore in front of her.

"I promise you, what we had was real. And I thought about all these years."

Her former friend came even closer and put one hand on her cheek. She froze then felt the second hand resting on her hips. It took her a few seconds but she understood what she was about to do. She snapped her hand away -careful not to use a super strength- and jumped from Eleonore's grip.

"What do you think you're doing? I came with Cat!"

"Oh come on, Kara. We both know that is only for show. I don't know what you have against her to make her come, but you obviously are not with together. She is twice your age! She has a child, what would you do with her?"

Eleonore smiled again, her hand back on Kara's cheeks, it wasn't really sweet anymore, more possessive than anything else. But her words about Cat had angered the young assistant. She took her former friend's wrist and jerked the hand away from her face. She looked at her right in the eyes and saw her back away, good, she was scaring her.

"Don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that. She has so much more to offer than you and your false diploma. Pretending that you are about to become a neurobiologist when you couldn't even read more than two pages before falling asleep! Her age isn't important, what we have is real, she is the most wonderful person on this planet, and her son is a precious boy so clever that I'm certain his brain is already more filled than yours!" 

Eleonore looked at her, shocked. Never had she heard her friend talk like that, she couldn't even think of an answer before she heard the blonde yelling "Get away from me!" And she listened to her, because angry Kara was scary. She walked inside, never looking back. Kara thought that maybe she would spread rumours and realized that she couldn't care less. She just stayed there, lost, empty. She had kept all of it inside for so long... Now that it came out, she needed time to understand that she could forget about all of this.   
She didn't know if a lot of time had passed but she felt a little hand on her arm. She looked up to see Cat, staring at her with a little smile.

"I heard your conversation."

"I am sorry. I just... It didn't seem right to let her say something so mean about you and..."

"Did you mean it?"

Kara smiled, a remaining tear rolling down her cheek.

"Of course."

"Every word?"

"All of them."

Cat nodded and smiled shyly.

"Thank you, for defending me, and Carter."

Kara reached out for her hand.

"You are my girlfriend, how could I not?"

They chuckled together, their hands still linked.

"Come closer, I have something to show you."

The older woman didn't even question it. She stepped closer and felt Supergirl's arms around her. She immediately felt her feet leaving the ground and closed her eyes, tightly, until her body was delicately put down on something hard. She opened her eyes to see that they were above the tree, on the roof of the school. They were still standing thanks to the flat concrete roof.

"I used to come here when I wanted to be alone. I climbed the tree and waited until it was time to go back in class."

She looked at the sky, watching the stars shine. But Cat was staring at her intensely, it made her blush and she secretly hoped that the night was covering it.

"You are beautiful tonight, Kara."

"Thank you. You are quite breath-taking yourself, Cat."

Kara's look went back to Cat. It was the exact same look from the balcony, so intense, bringing them close... Except that this time, there was no room service to tear them apart and they knew it. So they just gave in. A slow and tentative kiss. It woke up something in them, passion, love, need. It felt like they were meeting again, but also like it had always been doomed to happen. Like fate had waited this very moment. It wasn't messy. It was perfect. It was warm but soon became needy. As their lips parted to let each other slip their tongues inside, it became passionate. Several years of built-up frustration had made them turn back into two teenagers when they had their first kiss.   
Kara's body went over Cat's, holding her like she was going to lose her at any moment as they made out under the stars. It was strangely poetic and powerful. It spoke so many words that it made it romantic and beautiful. As Cat's hand grabbed Kara's ass, they heard a voice shouting. 

"Get a room for fuck's sake!"

They broke the kiss and started to laugh. So hard that they started crying. It took them a few minutes to calm down, stress and adrenalin coming down. They felt like teenagers caught making out it the gym lockers. 

"Just like in highschool, right?"

"Oh shut up, Cat."

Seeing the shock on Cat's face, she just took the opportunity and kissed her once more. And she knew, that she could never live one day without those lips anymore. Because it wasn't like in highschool, it was real, and she was happy with the outcome.

**Author's Note:**

> And voilà! I hope you liked it, at least a little bit. Please let me know how I can improve myself and if there are mistakes left (nor me nor Anna have English as first language). 
> 
> Have a sweet week!  
> Xoxo, SCF :3


End file.
